


Prompt: Cliff

by Zakkura



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Happy, M/M, super soft Cloud, super soft Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakkura/pseuds/Zakkura
Summary: Zack finds himself in a very bad situation and he might be the biggest sap on the planet.





	Prompt: Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic based on a small list of prompts I found but I'm always up for any suggestions! I really hope you guys enjoy this!

Well, this was rather problematic to say the least.  
  
He could barely hear anything due to the blood pumping loudly in his ears, his fingers currently cut and bruised from where they purchased on the side of the cliff.  
  
"Ah shit," Zack hissed as he gripped tighter around the root that wasn't excatly the most comfortable thing to hold, blood dribbling down his arm.  
  
Why had he decided to go camping alone on a cliff? Why the fuck did he think it was a good idea?  
  
He just wanted to get away from Gongaga where literally everybody knew everybody, no personal space or quiet days; somebody always coming around his house with that oh so annoying neighborly friendliness in the form of a basket of eggs and bread.  
  
Their hearts were in the right place but Zack wanted some time to himself doing whatever he wanted to relax.  
  
And now he was hanging off a cliff edge because he's lost his footing trying to hang a lantern on a nearby tree so that he'd atleast have some light for when it got dark but now it lay smashed on the ground.  
  
He let out a deep cry as he felt his skin ripping against the rocks; tears of panic springing to his eyes as the ache of holding himself up started to rocket around his hands.  
"Is somebody there?"  
  
A gasp left his lips at the sound of the soft voice, male.  
  
"Hello?" the voice rang out again and the sounds of muffled footsteps started to come closer to where he was.  
  
"D-down here!" Zack blew his hair out of his face as he stared up at the edge he'd been hanging off of for Gaia knows how long.  
  
"Holy crap!" the person was now running to his position and he felt cold hands grasp his own, allowing him to relax his hands for a second, "can you use your legs to push up the side?" a man with bright blonde hair suddenly appeared as he moved to get a closer look at a currently weakening Zack.  
  
"I can," Zack replied and pushed his sore feet against the soil and rubble, his shoes surely ruined but he wasn't going to complain.  
  
The stranger let out small groans of shock once he realized just how heavy Zack was when he let go of the root that was holding him up; Zack was thankful that he still continued to hold onto him.  
  
His teeth were now hurting and he noticed for the first time just how tight he was tensing up his jaw.  
  
Zack grabbed the edge with his other hand and nearly wept when he finally managed, with the help of the stranger, to safely heave his body back onto the ground.  
He rubbed his bleeding wrists; pausing to turn and thank the stranger.  
  
"Fuck," Zack's throat immediately went dry when he saw just how attractive his rescuer was.  
  
Soft, spiky blonde hair caressed pale skin highlighting stunning, no hypnotizing, green-blue eyes.  
  
"Here," his savior knelt before him and gently took ahold of his hands; a bottle of water in his other hand and he started to clean his cuts, "how on Gaia did you end up hanging off a cliff?"  
  
Zack wanted to reply he really did but his mind was all fuzzy and he could only hear his heartbeat getting louder and louder causing him to get a bit of a headache.  
  
"In shock?" the blonde tilted his head to the side and smiled kindly at him.  
  
_Oh boy, that was a smile and a half._  
  
"Well you're alright now," he finished his sentence and pulled some tissues from his pocket to press into his wounds.  
  
"I thought...I was alone up here," oh the crack in his voice wasn't the best first impression, "why're you up here?" he moved his sore body closer to his camp, nodding his head in that direction so that the stranger knew he was okay to follow.  
  
"Oh um," the blonde's cheeks suddenly flushed with colour and Zack just about had a heart attack.

_Oh dear lord he's actually adorable._

"I was playing...Pokemon Go," the stranger chuckled shyly and scratched the side of his face, possibly a nervous habit.

 _If I wasn't aching like fuck I would wrap him up in my arms._  
  
"Alolan Raichu?"  
  
The stranger smiled softly even though his face was turning darker by the second.  
  
"Alolan Raichu," he confirmed, "I'm Cloud, by the way," he introduced watching as Zack shuffled through his tent to grab a small first aid kit.  
  
"Zack," he replied and paused, "thank you...for saving me," he cringed at how awful his voice sounded, scratchy from the wind shoving itself down his throat.  
  
"Couldn't leave you like that; what sort of person would I be?" Cloud chuckled and helped Zack sit up, taking over with the first aid kit despite Zack's protests, "you should be resting; I'll do this,"  
  
Cloud's hands were surprisingly a little rough to the touch, clearly a hard worker but it contrasted so much with his soft features that Zack couldn't help but focus on it.  
  
"How did you end up off a cliff?" Cloud arched an eyebrow, hands busy wrapping bandages across Zack's wrists where the skin had broken.  
  
"I was trying to hang up a lantern believe it or not and lost my footing lik-hey don't laugh at me!" he pouted as Cloud hid his mouth to try and lower the noise of his giggling.  
  
"I guess we're both here on embarrassing grounds then," Cloud's bright blue-green eyes met his and Zack swore he heard his heart screaming as it missed several beats.  
Help, help me now.  
  
"So Pokemon, huh?" he gently nudged the other, "nerd," he teased but he was very much into Pokemon as well, he just wanted to see Cloud blush again.  
  
"I'll put you over that cliff where I found you," Cloud retorted and Zack noted that Cloud was trying to avoid his eyes this time, "I need my Raichu fix," he added with another laugh.  
  
_You're super cute._  
  
"What?!" Cloud stared at him with owlish wide eyes, hands pausing over Zack's injured ankle, bandage falling to the ground.  
  
"Um," Zack's body felt like it was on fire and he grabbed his shoulder nervously, "okay, you're super cute and yeah, I know that you might not like guys or whatever...but...I need to shut up,"  
  
Cloud tilted his head to the side as he watched the black haired man before him turn into a puddle of nerves, obviously trying to defuse the situation as quickly as possible but in the worst possible way.  
  
"I like guys," Cloud announced confidently now knowing that Zack was the same and he offered him a gentle smile; going back to wrapping Zack's ankle with a clean bandage.  
  
Zack hissed at the pain caused by his ankle being moved around.  
  
"And just so you know," Cloud licked his dry lips and peered at Zack through his fringe, "you're pretty cute too,"  
  
_I'm so fucked._


End file.
